We Stitch These Wounds
by twilight3341
Summary: Jane devoted her life to finding her love Adam Lambert after he was taken by vampires,can she find him?, if she does can she keep him safe? NOT RELATED TO THE SONG more explanation inside. Characters: Jane, Adam Lambert, Tommy, and more, suck at summaries
1. Flashback

****

**Okay so i got this idea into my head the earlier when i was listening to the song we stitch these wounds by the Black Veil Brides and I had the sudden urge to type it and I kept adding to it. Its not very good but I decide to see what others think worth a shot right. R&R. Most of this chapter is just a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Adam or any of his band members I do own Jane and any other characters I come up with in my own imagination. Oh and the song is in no way related to the story i just happen to be listening to it when this ideas popped into my head so I thought I would name it that okay on with my terrible story!**

* * *

I sat there in the dark, curled up into a ball of pain, both hands chained to the wall, tears streaming down my face as I tried to get the image of Adam being dragged away from my arms just moments ago out of my head, but failed terribly. Adam the only guy I have every truly loved had been literally dragged out of my arm and to his possible doom, I tried to hold on to him for dear life but again failed miserably. I could still hear his amazing voice calling out to me, as he was dragged out by his beautifully dyed raven hair ringing in my head. That thought sent me into a flash back of the very painful memory I wish I could block out.

***Flashback***

**Tommy, Monte, Camilla, and me walked into the dark, cold room shivering as the cold atmosphere stung our skin. Taylor, Sasha, Terrance, and Brooke were about to follow in pursuit but were stopped by Monte who told them to stand guard outside the door; they obeyed rushing out the door, one after the other. "It came from here I'm certain" Camilla said referring to the ear piercing scream, we heard just moments ago and had followed to this room, I nodded my head in agreement but strangely enough the room appeared to be empty. Until I took a step forward into the moonlight shining through the small window, it was then that it occurred to me that this room was like a dungeon long chains hanging from every wall in the room, another thing far more important was the fact that sitting in the moonlight curled up in a ball, shivering from both cold and fear was Adam… MY Adam. I gasped as I took a step closer and leaned down I took him in my arms and he started shaking in my arms I gently pressed a kiss in his hair before speaking to him my voice just barely above a whisper "Adam sweetie its me" his lifted his head I gasped as our eyes met. His beautiful blue orbs were always so filled with happiness, and life, but now they were barely recognizable they were lifeless, showed no signs of happiness, and the light that I was so use to seeing had disappeared, making his eyes appear dull, but yet beautiful. He reached out to touch my cheek and caressed it, it was then that I realized tears were running down from my eyelids. I opened my mouth to tell him that everything would be okay now that we were together again, but I was loudly interrupted by a loud bang whether it was from a falling object or a gunshot I couldn't tell. I heard the others standing outside the door start running to what I was guessing was the direction of the sudden noise, "Were gonna go see what that was k guys!" Sasha yelled over her shoulder. The others in the room all looked at each other as if they could communicate through glances at one another. Tommy turned to face me and Adam "Were gonna go ahead with them to see if they need any help and to scout around a little, that should give you two some time to catch up" he said smiling tiredly, everyone was tired after all the late nights of searching for Adam, Tommy lightly pressed a kiss to mine and Adam's head before following everyone out of the room. I sighed in relief that it was just me and Adam now, we sat there for what seemed like forever, I could here him sobbing and trying to tell me something I told him to be quiet and relax, but he seem determined to get me to listen to him I was really trying to but it was hard through all the sobbing. Finally he turned in my arms to face me, surprisingly it sound that after minutes of crying he had finally stopped "You and everyone else needs to get out of here" he said in a low whisper staring me dead in the eye I was gonna ask him what the heck he was talking about but I wasn't given time " its all a trap please believe me there still here, you and the others need to get out fast they'll be back soon, and when they are only god know what will happen, and nothing will hurt me more then seeing the people I care about most getting hurt, so just please babi save yourself and the others, and GO!" he said. I was going to response telling him that he was just shaken up from had happen to him in the time he's been missing. Which from the looks of it nothing good had happen I looked over his body there were bruises, infected cuts, he had some stitches on his face, and his nose looked pretty beaten up. I was gonna make a comment on it but when I looked at Adam's eyes there were opened wide with fear, at first I thought he was looking at me, then I realized he was looking past me, I turned to see a person in the doorway I couldn't see their face so I assumed it was one of the others but why did Adam look so terrified of this person? Suddenly before I could say anything the figure dashed towards me with inhuman speed, grabbing by the neck and pinning me to the wall, I gasped at the coldness of this person's touch, wait a minute I thought to myself inhuman speed? Cold touch? I had to look at there eyes they were brown a very nice shade of brown two, but that wasn't what I was looking for I looked again I was right there it was the color silver outlined the chocolate brown, I knew what this person was it wasn't a person it was a vampire. I felt the sudden urge to spit right in its face and I was pretty sure I wouldn't miss, but I didn't feel like having my throat ripped out especially in front of Adam, the vampire tightened his hold on my neck cutting my pipe line completely, seeing this Adam whimpered a little two loud. The **_**creature**_** let go of me and turned it attention to Adam letting me fall to the floor, I took this as an opportunity to let the other know while the **_**thing**_** had its back to me I took my necklace and pressed the button, knowing it would alert Tommy who would alert the others. I then reached into my pocket and took out the gun I always kept handy, I slowly walked towards, the **_**beast **_**neither Adam or the **_**brute**_** seeing me I held the gun to the varmint's head. Before I knew I was on the floor the gun tossed to the other side of the room, the monster circled around me laughing "Really a gun ha I expected so much more from you Jade, I mean come on you devoted your whole life to killing us and finding Adam and the best you have at the moment it matters the most **_**is a gun?" the animal **_**sneered picking me up by the neck as he said 15 words. It was true after Adam had been taken away from me I devoted my life to killing these bastards and to finding Adam, also sadly true that was the best I had I hadn't really come prepared tonight. The **_**fiend**_** then threw me across the room and was at my side in a flash kicking me while I was down, he kicked over and over and not just in the same spot he kicked me everywhere. "STOP!" Adam yelled watching in terror "Just stop it please just stop it" he said breaking down in sobs again. The **_**demon **_**chuckled kicking me one last time before he started towards Adam.****At that moment I saw a flash of blonde hair outside the door TOMMY! I thought I didn't any harm to come to the male I saw as a brother but I was already two late Tommy walked into the door but to my surprise when I looked up the vampire was gone it was just me and Adam Tommy lurked in the doorway staring into the room at us "Are you guys okay?" Tommy questioned as Adam crawled over to me this time**_** he **_**was holding **_**me **_**in **_**his**_** arms. "The others are on their way they will here in about 15 minutes then we can leave this shithole". When we did nothing but stare at him he decide to actually walk into the room but as soon as he did the vampire came out of its hiding spot in the shadows, he swiftly hit Tommy on the back of the head sending the small blonde male to the ground bleeding. I had it not only did **_**it **_**hurt **_**me**_**, but it hurt **_**Adam **_**as well and now this? Now **_**Tommy two! **_**I don't know what happened but I could hold it back I grabbed the nearest pipe and ran at the **_**thing**_** before reaching it I jumped in the air did a full turn and came down hitting the vampire right on top of his head hearing something crack, I then hit it in the ribs I just kept swinging at it not caring where I hit it besides these vamps were easy to hurt if you knew where to hit, and lucky for me I did. I was distracted for a split second as I looked down at Tommy's body hoping he was dead. It was just a split second but that was enough for the **_**demon**_** to strike back it hit me with such a force I landed all the way across the room next to Adam, I whimpered in pain and Adam put his arms around me in a protective way. Furious the vamp walked up to us surprisingly not pulling us apart, **_**it **_**roughly grabbed my wrist and chained me to the wall. Then the**_** demon **_**grabbed Adam and broke off his chains, then grabbed him by his hair attempting to pull him out of the room but Adam wouldn't allow it after realizing this he smashed Adam's head against the wall, he then pried my fingers off of Adam's arms but not wanting to give up I held onto his leg. The brute turned around snarled at me and kicked my face with his combat boot, he then stepped on my fingers squishing them under his boots, hurting both Adam and me in the progress but it seemed he didn't really care he then yanked on Adam's arm he was dragging him out by earning a scream of pain from Adam. I tied I really did but my fingers couldn't hold on anymore not after all the pain they just endured, and I watched helplessly as my lover was being dragged off I could see the sadness and fear clouding his eyes and he was once again taken from me.**

***End of flashback***

The tears started falling harder as I snapped out of the horrible flashback I looked at Tommy and wondered what was taking the other so long I grabbed Tommy's necklace which was identical to mine except his had a T for Tommy engraved into it while mine had a J for Jane, I pulled mine out as well pressing the buttons on both necklaces simultaneously hoping that the two alerts happening at the same time would make the others come back, shaking I put the necklace back into Tommy's shirt I then stroked his hair my hands getting drenched in blood but I didn't care I started crying even more when I realized how badly he was hurt. I then heard the distant sound of footsteps I prayed and hoped with all my might that it was the others and not that _thing, _that _demon, _that _creature_ that had caused so much pain early coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Summary: In this chapter everyone goes on the look for Monte after he goes missing but find something else and a rather gruesome scene. Okay guys I haven't updated in a while (I actually had to go back and read the last chapter to find out what was going on lol!) but today I'm home sick :( it sucks but it gives me time to catch up on my writing I will try to put up at least a few chapters and I will be doing the same for all my other stories so try and check them out as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I made up

* * *

**

As I sat there next to Tommy's listening to the footsteps get closer, and closer, until they were in the room, I looked up to see Monte looking down at me and Tommy his eye opened wide with concerned and confusion.

"Guys, get in here, Tommy and Jane are hurt!" the others rushed in, I watched as Monte and Longineu carried Tommy away. Camilla hugged me tightly as I cried into her shirt shaking I explained to everyone in the room what had happened earlier. Camilla hugged me and tried to convince me that it was going to be okay but I didn't listen I couldn't even if I tried. We all returned back to the old abandoned house we stayed in, I ran into my room and sat I just sat for hours on end I didn't cry I just sat there and thought of Adam.

A few weeks later we were on the search for Monte we sent him to go find some fresh food and water but that was a day ago, why didn't anyone let me know earlier I thought but I didn't say anything as we entered the building monte had entered. I felt something sticky on my boots I looked down to see a red liquid I leaned down and touched it putting it up to my lips I tasted it, blood I'm not a vampire or even part vampire but I did like the taste of blood I looked down again and saw that there was a trail. I turned around but saw that the only one that had stayed with me was tommy, who was watching me like he was worried about me I smiled at him and he smiled back then he talked.

"Instead of tasting the blood Jane, why don't we follow it to see where or what it leads to" he asked smirking. I cracked a smile and nodded indicating for him to follow me. The line of blood was thick and fresh so it was easy to see and follow, but I was secretly worrying about what was losing so much blood, the trail led into a dark, old, and creepy room, and there laying on the ground looking as pale as a ghost, and blood gushing out of his was Monte. Tommy immediately pressed his button, signaling the others, but something told me that the vampire that me and Tommy had encountered earlier was somewhere around and so was Adam. Sure enough I was right me and Tommy while wait for the others heard something from the other room, we walked to the door connecting the room to the next room,and there lying in a pool of his own blood, curled up in a ball of pain, shaking, and looking pretty beaten up was a passed out Adam. Tommy gasped and looked away from the gruesome sight and I couldn't blame him lying all around Adam were dead corpses, they were all sucked dry, and tore up like someone or something had cut them open, and they were marks all over there bodies, bite marks, scratch, marks, teeth marks, and bruises every where all over the bodies, and in the middle of it all is Adam crying, I finally put it together the crying the scared distant look in his eye, all the bodies, and blood. Adam had just watched the vampire beat, torture, abuse, kill and drink these people, and in some cases watched them being torn apart, their guts every where , I made that conclusion after seeing a pile of gruesome corpses that were missing limbs and from all the guts all over the floor. I could hear Tommy puking somewhere behind me I couldn't blame the poor blonde it was a wonder I wasn't doing the same, I made my way around all the guts, corpse, and limbs scattered all over the floor to get to Adam I pulled him into a hug and allowed for him to cry into my shirt, soaking it in his tears and his blood, it took me a second to realize it wasn't his blood it was everyone else's the blood must have gotten on him when when everything had taken place I felt so bad for my beautiful angel, an angel should never have to go through that be he did. Tommy walked back in wiping the corner of his mouth and helped me get Adam out of the room before we lit the room a flame, to get rid of the horrid site, so no one would ever have to see that again. Me and Tommy set Adam down allowing him to walk on his own behind us as we searched for the others, I held tightly to his hand to reassure my self that he was there. We finally left and made the way back to the old abandoned house, we all felt very accomplished that day we had found Monte, and found and, save a very scared Adam.


End file.
